oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Button Swolo
| birthday = June 16th | status = Alive | residence = Yoruba | alias = Saturn (土星, Dosei) | bounty = | epithet = Compass (羅針盤, Rashinban) | jva = | Funi eva = }}Button Swolo also knows as "Compass Swolo" is a swordsman and navigator originally from the West Blue, currently operating for the Kingdom of Yoruba holding the position of Saturn (土星, Dosei) in their fighters rank. Sailing currently on the New World in search of further improve his Swordsmanship by facing the strongest on the world and expand the fast knolodge and influence of his Kingdom. Constantly developing more and more maps to one day create his own World Map. Raised on the seas since his birth he was very early on his life introduced to the core practices of swordsmanship and later on developed his sword style the Rashin Seikoku-ryu. Appearance Standing on an average height when compared to most humans, Swolo stands at just under 6'5". Possessing a well defined but still lean figure Swolo is described by most as a handsome young man. Possessing several distinguish features on his appearance, Swolo possesses long goldish blonde hair going all the way down his back and stopping around his waistline. On a regular basis, Swolo dresses his hair by tying it up in a small ponytail as well as keeping long fringe going on the sides of his head together with a hair antenna. Possessing big ocean blue eyes and a relatively pale colored skin. Seeing with several outfits across his journey, choosing according to the situation he finds himself in. When in casual days Swolo is seen wearing tight white pants with knee size dark boots and a white tang suit with red piping. Wearing over it a long dark purple jacket with the lighter colored purple on the outline usually keeping it closed with a dark color cloth and a brown belt with a little yin and yang plate. As his choice of clothing for combat, he tends to go for more lightweight but still keep it durable. Changing from his tight pants to a more loose one and now wearing shorter dark boots, still holding his belt he altered the jacket form the reserved purple one to a more open and free one. Consisting on the same purple color from the waist down and a white sleeveless section on the top only possessing small shoulder protection keeping most of Swolo's chest open together with the sides. Wearing under the jacket a dark-colored tight vest covering his upper body leaving two fingers free on the left hand and the right hand due to his choice of wearing a small protective gauntlet to suit him in his style better. Gallery Swolo_Full.jpg|Swolo Full Appearance Swolo_Clothing.jpg|Swolo more Casual Clothing Personality Relationships Powers & Abilities Regard as an extremely proficient fighter, Swolo has dedicated all his life to the creation and improvement of his swordsmanship style, building his body around its concept. Physical Abilities Regardless of possessing a relatively thin figure, Swolo still is seen with a well-defined body, having spent all of his life developing his skills around the development of his unique sword style. Raised since his birth on the sea, he forced to grow up very early to protect himself and those around him, having to face pirates, marines and all kinds of bandits that would try to steal or harm his family. Resulting in later own his life to more easily follow the path of a fighter, beginning proper physical training. Focusing primarily on the attributes that benefit better his way of the sword, Swolo has shown to possess an incredible balance and speed easily moving his blade together with his body in an almost perfect balance efficiently controlling the blades trajectory even if in mid-attack, what in the beginning would require several movements of focus now comes naturally to him. With his choice of consistency over power, Swolo has shown a very controlled speed in his movements able to launch several thrusts consistently before the opponent can adequately protect himself or dodge. Together with his excellent footwork, his speed allows him to keep up with most mid to high tier fighters movements, falling behind to those that base their way of fighting around their speed alone. During several encounters, he was seen as able to continually keep up with the pace of a young marine using Soru, never letting him get a safe distance as he prefers close combat. Even not being his attributes of choice when fighting, Swolo still possesses a considerable amount of physical strength capable of both breaking regular opponent guards and blocking attacks if unable to prevent with his sword. It was seen during his years of training that, he had developed an alternative method of fighting utilizing his hands in case of not having his sword. Which makes him able to hold his ground against a regular tier fighter in hand to hand, but still unknown what extent he has reached with that training due to being well proficient in keeping his sword always by his side. Swordsmanship Since a very young age, Swolo was introduced to the core bases of Swordsmanship, taught by his mother on the proper way of handling a sword and how to defend himself. Continuing to improve the many bases of this way of fighting across ten years under his mother guidance. During those years Swolo learns the common way of fighting utilizing basic Ittoryu, consisting of normal swing like movements together with the proper footwork and counter repost type movements. Resulting from his mother's death, Swolo decided to improve this style further, implementing the various knowledge he had gain over the years and the ones he would learn after beginning his solo journey across the world. Meeting the various styles around the world, he decided to properly become a unique swordsman and create a new and different sword style, implementing his two passions (Swords and Navigation). Settling himself for five years on a remote island, Swolo began his new training separating the various components of both arts and mixing them to create something new. Developing several variations during this new journey he further improves his diverse skills, bending his body and mind to better fit the way his sword was meant to move and strike. Creating the current version continually undergoing changes and improvements he had made the Rashin Seikoku-ryu (羅針正鵠流, "Compass and Needle Bull's-eye Style") focus on the sole goal of reaching ones target regardless of the obstacles. Consisting of quick footwork together with incredible control for a consistent flurry of attack regardless of their power. Leading to several special training, Swolo has developed a unique attune to his environment moving his body and sword according to what's around him. Moving to the flow of the wind, the waves of the sea, the light and shadows of the sun and the stillness of earth, implementing the various effects and changes into his swings and movements. For example, having his strikes unusually strong when on a boat due to the waves of the sea bolstering the speed and strength of his attacks, and by attuning and predicting the flow of wind able to enhance his speed. Requiring him an exceptional concentration, he began to undergo meditation to connect himself with the outside elements. Compass the base footwork and way of moving of this style, consisting of the use of Swolo’s Kaikou, seeing the world as clear as one of his maps, he is capable of navigating through it swiftly and precise. Overcoming any obstacle that may come his way by analyzing the various routes and possibilities that may result in his actions and precisely make his way into his goal. Initially seen as just a base Kenbunshoku technique, this specific footwork is what allows Swolo to both swiftly “dance” through his opponents and most importantly the unique characteristic that allows him to analyze and process his actions correctly. Needle the way Swolo controls his blade, seen by most as traditional fencing is his biggest weapon when fighting unaware opponents. Focusing mostly on speed thrusts combined with various counter styles movements. Focus on his consistency over power style Swolo is seen always keep his opponent on edge not leaving any openings. As the most known power of this style, the combinations of Compass and Needle that lead to variations on the move choices, creating situations like changing the trajectory of his sword to break one's guard by dipping the sword mid thrust or changing from a thrust to an immediate counter during an intense battle. Meditation Navigation and Cartography Expertise Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku: Kaikou (見聞色 回航, lit. Color of Observation: Navigation) an ability developed by Swolo after several years of sailing the world working with Maps and Log Poses. Having unlocked the ability to "see" the world from a different perspective, seeing all around him and beyond as one of his maps, further allowing him to navigate through it on his way creating his paths. After improving his Observation Haki to a greater scale, he is capable of seeing an entire island and together with his detailed knowledge capable of easily mapping all of it due to his special way of "seeing" it. Equipment Wazawai Daichi (災い大地, lit. Calamity Earth) an unknown grade weapon bestowed to Swolo by his deceased mother as a dying gift. A sword not known to possess any special trait only an irregular shape. Taking the appearance of a regular straight sword with a vermilion base color and white outline on the blade edges. Also possessing a big irregular rain-guard with an unknown symbol and a reinforced darker colored vermilion grip and cross-guard. Considered by most like a regular blade, The Wazawai Daichi is the blade that Swolo's has carry with him since very young creating his sword style together with this sword balance. Sailing alone and being his navigator, Swolo is seen always carrying in his pocket both a Paradise and a New World Log Pose utilizing the proper one depending on the situation. As he only sails on a small ship, he has all his maps and the utensils for making them together with him on a separate bag carrying the one currently in use on his belt. History Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Thanks to Ash for the enormous help in developing and coming up with a name for the Swordsmanship Style. *Thanks to Void for further help with the Swordsmanship Style. *The name Swolo came from Dall's initially a meme Ben Swolo. *The Button came from Damon because I don't know. *Swolo's appearance is based on Wang Lu from the Manhua Spirit Blade Mountain References Category:Swordsmen Category:Navigators Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Eight Planetary Fighters Category:Yoruba Kingdom